godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Vance
Victor "Vic" Vance was a Haitian-American mob boss who was the boss of the Vance crime family from 1984 to 1986. Taking over the businesses of the Trailer Park Mafia, Cholos, and Miami Bikers, Vance established a large empire that ended with his murder in 1986 by Ricardo Diaz. Biography Early Life Victor Vance was born to a Haitian-American family in Florida in 1956. His family was poor, and he enlisted in the US Army, rising to the rank of Corporal while stationed at Fort Baxter. He arrived in Vice City in 1984 and was stationed at Fort Baxter. One day, he arrived at the office of his supervisor, Sergeant Jerry Martinez, a corrupt officer of the Army who was a drug smuggler. He instructed Vic to manage a drug deal. Vic arrived on the buyer's yacht, but they were ambushed by unknown assailants who blew up the boat, leaving only Vic alive. After that, Martinez, despite being angry with Vic, gave him a new job. He visited Phil Cassidy, an eccentric war veteran who had a gun range at the docks, who gave him a gun and tested his skills. He made another job with Martinez, who instructed him to get his girl from a party. He went to Phil's place and he provided him with the sports car. Vic arrived at the party, beat up several guys there, and rescued the girl. He got her back to the base, but a Master Sergeant confronted him about a pack of marijuana which Martinez planted under his bed, and he also confronted him about the girl, who revealed herself to be a prostitute. As a result, he was dishonorably discharged from the Army. Founding the Vance Family Now on the streets, he got a call from Phil, who gave him his old place to stay. He also did several missions with him, usually confronting Cholos. He also got a call from Marty Jay Williams, who was Phil's brother-in-law. He ran the Trailer Park Mafia, a small organization involved in racketeering, loan sharking, and prostitution. Vic did various missions with Marty, often protecting his business. Marty often abused his wife Louise, who had a child with him. Louise developed a relationship with Vic, which angered Marty. Louise was one day beaten up badly and kidnapped by Marty, and Vic tracked him down and kills him. With Marty dead, Vic took over the Trailer Park Mafia, now renamed Vance crime family. Soon after, his brother, Lance Vance, arrived, hearing the news. He picked him up from the Escobar International Airport, but they were ambushed by Cholos. They managed to escape. As Vic expanded the Vance Crime Family by taking over rackets from Cholos and Miami Bikers, Lance set up various deals. They transacted with the Cubans under the leadership of Umberto Robina. Using a pinata resembling a rudely gesturing Robina, Vic destroyed the Cholos' business, eliminating them from Miami. Meanwhile, Lance had connected with Bryan Forbes, a local drug dealer. After several deals, they found out that he was actually a DEA agent working undercover, and he ran away with their money. They caught him and locked him in an old slum building, where they forced him to expose drug deals around the town. He misled them into various traps, even leading them to a gay bar. They returned only to discover Forbes attempting to escape their captivity. Vic chased him and killed him. Mendez and Martinez Trouble After this, they located and stole a major drug shipment, unaware that the drug shipment belonged to the Mendez brothers, Armando and Diego. Soon, they were kidnapped by them. Lance lied to them that Martinez stole the coke shipment, and that he was actually a DEA agent who wanted evidence to arrest them, and they took photos of Martinez with a DEA agent, and they copied the Forbes files with Martinez's file, which described Martinez as an agent. They did several jobs for Mendez brothers, who connected them to Reni Wassulmaier, a transsexual film director. He/she gave Vic several jobs to work, and he also helped her manager, Barry Mickelthwaite, to get Phil Collins on his concert unharmed from the Forelli mobsters, to whom Barry owed money. Reni connected Vic to Ricardo Diaz, a drug baron, for which Lance and Vic did a few jobs. The Mendez brothers were not pleased with this, and they betrayed them, saying that Martinez exposed them off, and if they gave all of their business to them, they would let them go alive. They refused this offer, and they were knocked out. They woke up at the power plant, where they killed several of Mendez's men and barely escape. Vic cooperated with Diaz to take them out, and they broke into the Mendezes' safe and destroyed their bearer bonds, which makes Armando and Diego bankrupt. As revenge, the Mendez Brothers kidnapped Louise. Vic wanted to save her, but Lance was hesitant, until the Mendez's henchmen blew up his car. Losing his mind, Lance assaulted them, and he got into a trap, and the Mendez brothers kidnapped him as well. Left with no choice, Vic arrived at their mansion, and fights with Armando, who arrived with a flamethrower and tried to burn him alive, but he managed to kill him. He found Lance and Louise, but Louise was badly beaten and died in his arms. Vic left angry, swearing revenge against Martinez and also Diego, who escaped. Diaz helped Vic track Diego and Martinez. He made Vic steal an army chopper from Fort Baxter. Phil helped Vic by making a diversion. After Vic successfully stole the chopper, Vic assaulted the Mendez's fortress. He blew up a few floors, but his chopper was shot and he was forced to land on the building. He raided several offices, and he found out that Martinez and Diego were on the roof. After a tense stand-off, Victor brutally killed them. Moments later, Lance arrives in his chopper, and they left. Hiatus The two agreed to stop their criminal activities in Miami, operating out of Mexico. They also purchased a farm in Panama, and stashed their goods in Panama. By 1986, they had little influence left in Miami, but they had an opportunity to gain serious money by selling some cocaine to the Forelli crime family. Death Vance met with Tommy Vercetti, a Forelli Capo, at the Miami Docks with two suitcases of drugs, ready to take the $2,000,000 that the Forellis were going to give him. As they exchanged goods, Ricardo Diaz's men ambushed the deal and Vance was gunned down. Vercetti escaped via car and Lance Vance flew away in Victor's helicopter, and it would be Lance who tried to restore the family unsuccessfully. Category:Vance Category:Mobsters Category:Americans Category:Dons Category:Killed